


Fighting with fire

by YourSkittleLover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood and Violence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourSkittleLover/pseuds/YourSkittleLover
Summary: Something dark is brewing and Keith can't see it for once. He knows his abilities as a witch aren't failing so the blankness in his scrying is nothing but bad news. Serious action needs to be taken. But is that enough to excuse the use forbbiden arts?





	Fighting with fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic I have ever published but definitely not the first I've written. My inspiration was juno8482's beautiful art on tumblr and allowed me to write a fic using their au. So enjoy and feel free to critique where need for this was not beta read. I'll attempt to update at least once a week. Thanks  
> -Skittles

Swirling blackness was all Keith could see. Focusing his energy, he reached his mind out further. Pinpricks of red danced on the edge of his vision, lightning quick, flashing into notice but not staying long enough to look at. Keith drew his mind back and pulled in his energies, settling his mind back into peaceful meditation. Several moments passed before he broke his meditation and opened his eyes.  
His knees ached from keeping his cross legged meditation pose, neck creaking as he tilted his chin up.  
He checked the clock.  
He muttered a curse.  
Keith had been at it for several hours and nothing. He couldn’t even get a glimpse of what the dark energy amassing was. He had been sensing it for weeks now, giving him a constant headache. It was nothing good, he knew that.  
There has been mutterings of someone messing with the forbidden arts in an attempt to wipe out those of magic.  
If someone was really going to try and slaughter magic folk…  
Serious action needed to be taken.  
Slowly Keith stood and stretched his protesting limbs. Waves of exhaustion hit him.  
He needed rest first. Then he would contact Allura.  
-  
Several hours later, Keith blinked awake groggily. He sat up and stretched, yawning widely. Sleeping had eased the aches and pains of his body. Swinging gracefully to his feat, Keith swept up his robe and wrapped it loosely around himself to cover the scant sleep shorts he wore. He walked to the kitchen to start the process to make coffee. Halfway through scooping grounds into the machine, the blood red markings on his left ankle began to hum. The markings covered him neck to toes, but certain parts of his body were dedicated to different castings. The left ankle signaled someone had crossed the wards protecting his house. The fact there was no commotion or screaming meant the being was not of harmful intentions. He headed toward the door. As he approached there were a series of knocks. Keith smiled to himself as he recognized the rhythm. He opened the door to take in the boy in front of him. Tall and gangly with bright blue eyes a mess of short brown hair and a trickster grin.  
“Heya Keith! It’s been a while how yah been I’ve missed yah.” The boy threw himself into hugging Keith.  
“Hello Lance, I’ve been fine. And I can see you’re as dramatic as ever.” He hugged back. Lance pulled back with a gasp, clutching his chest with a hand.  
“Whatever do you mean? Dramatic? Me? Hah!”  
“We literally saw each other less than twelve hours ago Lance.”  
“Oh so I'm not allowed to miss my friends? I see how it is.” Keith rolled his eyes.  
“Are we friends?” Lance made a punched sound.  
“Whaa… what do you mean?” Keith lost his composure and and burst into a fit of giggles at Lance’s kicked puppy look.  
“I’m kidding, I missed you too.” Lance’s face immediately brightened, resuming his grin.  
“Got any coffee? I wasn’t able pick some up before I had to leave for class.” Lance started into the house toward the kitchen. Keith closed the door and followed the other.  
“I would if someone hadn’t interrupted.” Lance stuck his tongue out in response.  
Keith resumed his process of coffee making. When finished he pushed the machine further back onto the counter so it wouldn’t fall.  
Lance and Keith made idle small talk while they waited for the coffee to brew. Lance whined about how he hated his english class, about how he wondered why he ever decided to go to college in the first place. So on and so forth. The coffee machine beeped in its completion and Lance cheered. Two cups from the cupboard next to the fridge, cream and sugar for Lance, just cream for Keith. The two boys sipped their coffee slowly.  
“So what news on the magical front?” Lance prompted. Keith sighed, setting his coffee on the counter separating them. While Lance was born of a magical family, his personal magical ability was deeply lacking. He couldn’t scry to save his life and last time he attempted a spell… well the less said about that disaster the better. Yet he still did his best to stay in the loop.  
“I still can’t see past the block, I get little glimpses but nothing solid. I was planning on talking to Allura today.”  
“Probably a good idea, if whatever is going on is strong enough to block even you from seeing… That makes me nervous.” Keith nodded.  
“You have any more classes today?”  
“Yeah, doesn’t start till 1 so I got time.”  
”You sure about that?” Keith pointed to the clock. It showed half past noon.  
Lance squealed in distress.  
“Well damn it all! I need to scram, say hi to Allura for me and don’t forget to remind her about my dashing good looks. If you put in a good word she might finally say yes to that date.” Lance bolted from his seat at the counter. Keith laughed as he waved his goodbye. He grabbed the two mugs and rinsed them, setting them down in the sink to deal with later. Right now he needed to get ready to go see Allura.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is very welcome, I look forward to reading what you guys think.


End file.
